Gan Gun Catcher
Sanzo Damashii with his Gan Gun Catcher]] The is a club-like multiform weapon with a hand-like feature around the muzzle wielded by Kamen Rider Necrom. It is a retool of Specter's Gan Gun Hand, repainted to match Necrom's color scheme along with an Eyecon slot attached to the hand portion like the Sunglasseslasher and Deep Slasher, to make up for Necrom lacking a Ghost Driver to initiate an Eye Contact with. As with the Ghost Driver-using Kamen Riders, the Gan Gun Catcher is summoned from Necrom's Driver equivalent, the Mega Ulorder. Design The Gan Gun Catcher consists of the following parts: * - The 'fingers' at the end of the Gan Gun Catcher. It is a capture/crushing device which can shock a target into submission by transmitting a special energy wave. Additionally, by tapping the surface of an object with all five fingers, the Seize Fingers can vibrate the object to pieces. * - The black 'wrist' unit mounted on the Gan Gun Catcher's front end. It is composed of the liquid metal. The Quantum Wrist wraps the entire weapon in a defensive shield, raising durability during close combat. * - The green sliding unit located at the bottom of the Gan Gun Catcher. By sliding it forwards, the Seize Fingers close, shifting the weapon into Gun Mode. By sliding it backwards, the Seize Fingers open, shifting the weapon to Rod Mode. Additionally, it compresses energy bullets generated at the grip and increases its explosive power during firing and landing. * - The green piping located around the Gan Gun Catcher's rear end, it supplies energy throughout the whole weapon. Additionally, if an Eyecon is inserted into the Catch Eye Socket, the Artery Chamber takes its energy and distributes it throughout the Gan Gun Catcher, shifting its internal state to ready a deathblow. * - The portion of the handle that has been imprinted with the Ghost logo. Instead of getting energy from a Ghost Driver, the Gan Gun Catcher's Energy Eye Crest draws power from the user's emotions, converting it into energy to raise attack power. * - The trigger of the Gan Gun Catcher. It is used to deal deathblows and shoot out of the Gan Gun Catcher's gun mode. * - The grip of the Gan Gun Catcher. It stabilises the weapon's behaviour during time of attack by shifting the weapon's gravity according to the user's movements, increasing accuracy of attacks as a result. Additionally, an energy bullet generating device is built into the Decider Grip, and can generate an astounding amount of energy bullets at high speed. * - The muzzle. It has a built-in output adjustment device, adjusting the electromagnetic force to control the speed and power of the fired bullet. It is also possible to shoot out gas bullets (ガス弾 Gasu-dan), dragon breath bullets (ドラゴンブレス弾 Doragon Buresu-dan) or light bullets (照明弾 Shōmei-dan) by adjusting the settings. * - An Eyecon slot mounted onto the Quantum Wrist and the main difference between the Gan Gun Catcher and the Gan Gun Hand. Due to a the Mega Ulorder lacking an 'Eye Contact' feature, the Catch Eye Socket is necessary to initiate Eyecon powered deathblows. Users *'Kamen Rider Necrom' (Ghost Episodes 37-42, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, 43-46, 50, Heisei Generations) *Ghost (Heisei Generations) History Assuming Tenkatoitsu Damashii, Kamen Rider Ghost wielded the Gan Gun Catcher alongside Specter's Gan Gun Hand to defeat the Hatena Bugster. Forms Similar to Kamen Rider Ghost's Gan Gun Saber and Specter's Gan Gun Hand, the Gan Gun Catcher has two basic modes. Each mode is compatible with a different Damashii that Necrom assumes. This allows Alain to defend himself before transformation or use it to remove obstacles or objects. Should the weapon be destroyed, Alain can simply summon it again from the Mega Ulorder. * : The default mode, primarily used in Sanzo Damashii. * : To utilize this mode, Necrom must slide the weapon's green tab forward to close its "fingers" into a clenching fist-like shape which reveals a gun barrel. This can also work as an extra arm to increase throwing strength or to trap an enemy's movement. Gan Gun Catcher Rod.png|Rod Mode Gan Gun Catcher Gun.png|Gun Mode Finishers The Gan Gun Catcher's many different named Omega Drive finishing attacks are activated when Necrom inserts an Eyecon into the Eyecon slot behind its barrel. This causes the Catcher to shout "Dai Kaigan!" similar to the Ghost Driver, before activating its standby noise, which is a 5-second loop of a guitar rift and bubbling noises, followed by a noise similar to a chord organ playing. A pull of the trigger activates the finisher with an "Omega (suffix)!". Additionally, after inserting an Eyecon into the Eyecon slot behind the Gan Gun Catcher's barrel with the Ghost Eyecon currently placed within his Mega Ulorder, Necrom drops another liquid into the Mega Ulorder to enhance the Gan Gun Catcher's finisher. * : In Rod Mode. * : In Gun Mode, Necrom charges fiery energy from a normal Ghost Eyecon into the Gan Gun Catcher and fires a fiery blast at the enemy. **'Billy the Kid': Necrom shoots several energy bullets. In addition, when unleashing the finisher he can channel his energy into the borrowed Gan Gun Hand and fire in sync with the Gan Gun Catcher. **'Himiko': Necrom shoots a pink tornado blast in the shape of a magatama. **'Grimm': Necrom fires a large energy construct G Pen tip that bursts into a spray of smaller G Pens, barraging the opponent. KRG-Billy The Kid Omega Finish.png|Omega Finish (Billy The Kid) Omega_Finish_(Himiko).jpeg|Omega Finish (Grimm (Himiko)) KRG-Grimm Omega Finish Firing.png|Omega Finish (Sanzo (Grimm)) (Step1: Firing) KRG-Grimm Omega Finish Bullet.png|Omega Finish (Sanzo (Grimm)) Behind the Scenes The Gan Gun Catcher made its on-screen debut in episode 37 of Kamen Rider Ghost. Portrayal The voice of Gan Gun Catcher was provided by , who also voices the Mega Ulorder and Proto Mega Ulorder. Notes *The "Omega Crash" finisher for the Gan Gun Catcher in Rod Mode is also used in the Gan Gun Saber in the toy-exclusive Scythe Mode. *The weapon's name is likely based on how it's main feature of utilizing Eyecons by holding them, while its power is used to launch a projectile, can be compared to playing a game of catch. *Like the Gan Gun Hand, this weapon shouts when switching from Gun to Rod Mode. The difference is that the Catcher's voice is slightly higher-pitched and digital-sounding compared to the Hand's. Appearances Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Dual Weapon Category:Pole-arms Category:Guns